paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and a Christmas Time!
Disclaimer: This is my first story so if there are any small errors I apologize and sense this is my first story it might not be as good as the others on he wiki. I also got permission from Tundrathesnowpup and Smokythepolicepup to make this story. However sense some of the creators aren't on Tundrathesnowpup said that they wouldn't mind if I used them for my story. The story just features a bunch of Christmas events that happen to take place at some point in December. Also please do not edit unless you are an admin to this fanon wiki. Other than that thank you for allowing me to make this story, I appreciate it you guys are awesome… enjoy :) Credit to the following users: * Tundrathesnowpup * XFangHeartX on DA * Sonic2125 on DA * Cooperonice * SmokythePolicePup * Purple Paw Prints :) :) * Avalanche-Snowstorm 2nd Generation Story Characters *Ryder *Rocky *Chase *Marshall *Zuma *Rubble *Katie *Skye *Tundra *Rosie *Princess *Kyla *Blizzard *Sage, Aurora, Winter *Ace, Lani *Shadow, Summer, Dylan, Cj *Ash, Hershel, Smokey, Bia *Snow, Snowstorm, Arctic, Antarctica *Trapper, Faith, Dodge *Dozer, Pebble, Garnet, Marble, Granite, Boulder *Atticus *Danni Story It was a cold night down in the bay a lot colder than usual, as the sun started to set, from their distance it looked like the sun was sinking into the ocean. Everyone was gathered inside, after eating their dinner. Tundra was in the kitchen making some cookies for the pups. “Wow the snow weather is raging outside” Rocky said. “You're telling me, it is extremely, colder than ever,'' Chase said snuggling with Skye with a blanket wrapped around them. “Hope it’s not like this for Christmas Day”. Rocky looked through the wondering if the temperature would warm up just a bit. Back in the kitchen Tundra had finally finished baking some Christmas holiday cookies. It was easy for her to stay warm because of the heat from the oven and fleet fur coat. “Pups!” Tundra shouted leaving the kitchen and placing the tray of cookies on a tiny table outside the kitchen. All the pups ran towards the table, they craved to sink their teeth into the delicious warm holiday treat. They all sat down, and each grabbed one cookie off the tray. After eating the pups started to slowly doze off into the night. “Pss hey….. Ash are you still awake?” Sage whispered. “Y-yeah..why?” He asked, craning his head. “You wanna get another cookie?” “Uh sure” “Ok.. c’mon let’s go,” the two pups crept out of bed trying to not wake up The other pups. “Look! leftovers!” Ash said. The two made their way into the kitchen where there were left over cookies on the counter from the previous batch. “Alright just one more,” Sage lifted his paw and was about to grab one, suddenly someone was walking their way. “Quick under the table!” The two looked at the doorway and saw her footsteps move towards the counter. Rosie picked up the tray and took it to another table outside the kitchen. The pups followed and went under the new table. The table cloth provided a good cover for them. She walked back into the kitchen to get some tin foil, this gave the two the perfect opportunity to grab them. Sage groped the top of the table for the cookies. His paw touched the edge of the tray. “Almost.. C’mon… got it!” He said, He pulled two cookies under the table. They Were about to consume the cookies but saw Marshall walking past the table and into the kitchen. They started to quietly nibble on the treats “Hey Rose how's everything going in here?” Marshall asked. “It’s all good, I offered to help Tundra with the baking. We're gonna make another batch for the adults,” she said. “I can help,” He offered. Marshall leaned against the counter and immediately slipped, and accidentally got some frosting from a pouch onto his cheek. “Whoops,” he chuckled sheepishly. Rosie giggled putting a paw over her muzzle. “Thanks but I think I got it,” she licked the frosting off his cheek making the Dalmatian blush. “In the meantime, Hun can you please go check on the pups?” Sage and Ash stopped chewing and gave each other a look that already said what they knew. The two peaked their heads from the side of the door. Sage did barrel roll to the other side. So did Ash, but landed on his back in the middle of the doorway. He quickly got back to his paws and ran towards the room. The two pups slipped back into their beds. Marshall peaked his head from the light of the lit up Christmas tree. He scouted the room very slowly, however Hershel had caught his dad's attention. The pup was rolled off to the side of his bed and on his back. The Dalmatian quietly walked over and put him back in bed and wrapped his blanket around him. Marshall smiled and gently patted his son on the back a few times before leaving the room. A wide smile formed on the pups face. The next morning was an average typical wintry morning in the Bay. Icicles hung from the lookout rails, the streets were frozen to the point where a vehicle could start sliding away. Ace sat up from the bed groggily. He rubbed his eyelids and let out a shaky yawn. “Where is everybody?” He said looking around the room to see no one. “They must’ve gotten breakfast.” Ace got up and made his way towards the kitchen. On his way he noticed Sage, Summer, Ash, Arctic, were in the other room watching a movie. He also noticed the four wearing Santa hats. “Hey Ace finally awake huh?” Ash said. “You slept in.” “It seems so,” Ace sighed. “What you guys watch’n?” “Elf…” said Sage. “and by the way our parents got us all Santa hats, except mine is green!” Sage smiled widely pointing to the top of his head. “I noticed…” Ace said letting another yawn escape his muzzle again. “well imma go get some breakfast,” “Ok see ya! Also I think.. Lani has your hat.” Sage added. Ace left the room and started to trudge his way towards the kitchen. When he got to the doorway he saw a familiar black wolf dog and a white husky. Snow was holding a bottle cap with one paw finger. Snowstorm was holding his paw fingers like a football post. “Ok ready? One, two, three!” Snow said. He flicked the bottle cap with his paw finger and it went straight through Snowstorm’s football post. “Goal!” Snow said. “Ok, ok, let me try!” Snowstorm said. Snow gave the cap to To Snowstorm. He flicked the cap, and it went flying off to the side. “Aw this so hard!” Snowstorm said in frustration. He took a deep breath and rested his head on the table. Snow smiled wryly, flipping the cap and catching it in his paw. “It takes practice,” “Mmm I guess,” Snowstorm said skeptical, messing with the white fluff ball on his hat. “Hey guys what’s going on here?” Ace asked walking up to them. “We’re playing finger post football.” Snowstorm said firmly. Ace shifted his attention to his mom who was at the counter with a plate of two flapjacks. “Here you go son,” Skye said, handing Ace the plate. “And here’s some milk to help you wash it down.” “Thanks mom,” Ace smiled and sat down at a table. “Me and the other adults have to go deal with some cold problems downtown...” Skye turned her attention towards the other boys. “You two aren’t hungry??” “No thanks.. We’re good,” they both said. They looked at each reading their expressions. “Well then… we’ll be back soon.” Skye patted her son on the head before leaving the kitchen. “If you guys need anything remember Princess and Kyla are here and be careful if you guys go outside Cooper and Icee are getting the icicles off the lookout rails!” Skye shouted back into the kitchen. “So…” Ace began, taking a bite from his pancakes, “how do you play this?” “Well it’s simple all you gotta do is hold your paw fingers like a football post if you're the goalie. However if you're the kicker you flick a bottle cap or it could be any other small object, but anyways you try to flick it into the goal.” Snow explained. “That’s pretty much it.” Ace’s ear twitched, “Sounds easy.. can I try?” He asked. “Sure, but just to let you know it may seem easy but it’s a lot harder than it looks,” Snowstorm murmured. Snow tossed the cap over to Ace. He took a sip from his cup. With his right eye he focused on the cap… and flicked it through Snow’s finger post. “it's good!” “Nice,” Snow said. Snowstorm gazed in surprise with his jaw hung open. “W-what!? How... how??” Snowstorm exasperated. “It’s.. beginners luck I suppose,” Ace laughed. “Whatever,” Snowstorm muttered. “beginners luck,” He said in disgust. “You guys wanna head up the elevator?” Snow asked. “Maybe catch a quick game of pup pup boogie?” “Alright,” Snowstorm murmured, dragging his paws over the table and towards the elevator. “What about you Ace?” “I’m gonna finish my breakfast first,” Ace finished his first pancake. When he was done the three went up towards the top of the lookout. The top level had Christmas lights hung around the ceiling, snowflakes hanging from the wall, and red ribbons. Hershel was asleep halfway submerged on a bean bag pillow. Trapper, Faith, Bia and Winter decided to mess with him and put reindeer antlers, a red nose, and attach jingle bells on the sleeping dog’s collar. Not surprisingly Hershel was totally unaware of the accessories on him. Lani and Danni were playing a competitive game of pup pup boogie.The rest of the other pups cheered them on. Both pups were exhausted, their legs were starting to get sore, they wanted the game to end already. “I’m g-gonna… win! I’m gonna win!” Danni said huffing and puffing for air. “No I’m… gonna win!” Lani said, taking in intense breaths. They kept their eyes glued to the screen, they didn’t want to risk making a mistake. It was a close finish but Danni came out victorious. The two pups flopped onto their stomachs. “Ha told you I’d win,'' she teased. Lani Stuck her tongue out at her. “Pfff you only won because I went easy on you”, Lani murmured. “Next time we play I bet you won’t make it through the whole round” “Is that a challenge hmm?” “I guess it is” The two gave each other a death stare lasting for about four seconds until Aurora broke in. “Alright it’s my turn now Lani” “Actually Atticus you can have my spot… I’m gonna take a break,” Danni rolled off the mat and onto the cool floor. Lani followed suit and also rolled off letting way for Aurora and Atticus onto the mats. Snow and Snowstorm walked towards the pup pup boogie game and spectated with the rest of the other pups. “Hi Ace! Merry Christmas!” Winter smiled warmly as she bounced toward him. “Look! I got your Santa hat!” Winter gave him his hat. “Heh thanks,” Ace had a light blush on his face. He looked down at the hat, it said his name in red along the white fur. “I like your hat Winter,” Winter was wearing a baby blue colored Santa hat with snowflakes around it. “Thanks!” “Check out our reindeer,” Faith beckoned towards Hershel. The pup snored in his sleep. The others laughed and giggled at the sight of it. “Why’d you guys dress him up as a reindeer?” Ace asked, laughing a bit. “Well Santa always needs at least one reindeer right?” Trapper said. “And besides he was an easy target.” He snickered. “Wha-what? W-why am I… am I a reindeer???” Hershel asked, staring straight at his red nose. “Oh look he’s awake,” Winter said. “Ok what’d you guys do now?” Hershel mused with a small smile. “We decided to dress you up as a reindeer because we.. thought you would look neat big bro,” Bia said. “Well.. I do like the antlers,” Hershel tapped his antlers and kept everything on. “Have you seen Bonnie Trapper?” Faith asked. “Bonnie?… Who's Bonnie?” He mused. “You know! Our elf on the shelf!” Faith said. “Dad told us she comes every year.” “Oh yeah.. our elf on the shelf,” Trapper shuffled his paws. “Don’t you find it kinda creepy that she moves everyday?” “Nope! Not at all,” Faith beamed happily. “Yesterday she was in the pantry holding a cookie!” “Look there she is!” Bia pointed her paw towards the ceiling. There was a tiny elf wrapped up in string like it was on a stealth mission. It stared straight down at the pups, which kinda bothered Trapper. “Hey big bro!” Antarctica trotted up to her big brother Snow. “I was wondering if you can give me another meditation lesson again? Pleeeeeease,” “I don’t know… nothing really works when we try,” Snow said. “No! No! I promise I’ll really try it this time, one hundred percent effort,” “Hmm… ok we’ll try soon.. not now but later ok?” “Yes!! Ok,” Antarctica clapped her paws together happily. Just then Princess and Kyla entered the room. “Pups me and Kyla have a treat for you!” The pups came running up to the two adults. “What is it?” They all said. “We got you all gingerbread houses!” Kyla said. “But we got a short amount so everybody get into groups of two!” She looked at her daughter Garnet who was laying down in the corner. “Garnet sweety, do you want to join?” “Huh? Oh no thanks mom,” Garnet said firmly. “Well you can always join if you change your mind dear.” Garnet rested her head in her paws and closed her eyes. Suddenly she was tapped on her shoulder by a blind pup. “Umm Garnet... can you please be my partner?” Marble shuffled her paws. “I… I suppose I can be your partner,” Marble was her sister and she had been there for her many times. She supposed that making a gingerbread house was no big deal. “Hey Atticus!” Winter called out. She was walking towards him with Bia alongside who was slowly moving to Atticus. Winter grinned widely, “Bia has something she wants to ask yoooouuuu,” She beamed. Bia looked at him nervously, “D-Do you.. want to be my… partner Atticus?” Bia asked very shyly and blushing a little. She shuffled her paws. Atticus was pretty cool at hiding his crush on Bia, but he didn't want to reject her request, “Y-Yeah! I would love to be your partner,” he chuckled anxiously while staring into her eyes. The pups and two adults made their way down into the kitchen. Sage, Summer, Ash, and Arctic were already there waiting. As soon as pups received their gingerbread houses they immediately got to it. “Doesn’t it look great bro?” Boulder asked, looking at Dozer. Their house was covered in M&M's and peppermint candies. “Sure does, and looks delicious!” Dozer started to drool as he gazed at the gingerbread house. “And smells pretty good!” Pebble mentioned. “I wanna eat it too, but let’s finish making it first, then maybe we can eat it.” Boulder said. “Maybe? Oh... ok,” Out of all the other pups Boulder, Dozer, and Pebble were the only trio. Sage and Summer we’re decorating their house in green and pink colors. Summer was humming a song that came on the radio, but soon started to sing a bit louder. “you’ve really been grand, but don’t you see?” She sang unaware that Sage’s eyes were on her. “There’s bound to be talk tomorrow,” She continued. “At least there will be plenty implied, I really can’t stay.” Sage lowered his head in his folded paws on the table. “Aw, but it’s cold outside!” She finished. Summer turned her head and immediately started blushing. “Wow! You have a beautiful voice,” Sage blushed. Summer covered the side of her face with her paw and continued to blush, “Heh th-thank you.” Over at Shadow and Aurora’s table they seemed to be having a hard time constructing their house. “C’mon! Why won’t this piece go in?!” Shadow exasperated. “Umm Shadow I think that part goes here” Aurora pointed her left paw on her right side of the house. Shadow mistakenly put one of the roof parts as a wall for the house. “Oh… well that would make more sense actually.” He blushed a bit Shadow couldn't help but notice his sister CJ snorted with a paw over her muzzle looking at his gingerbread. “Ha get a look at their gingerbread house,” CJ snickered and nudged her friend Iris. Shadow thought and came up with an idea to prank his sister. “Hey Aurora watch this,” when his sister wasn’t looking he picked up the frosting pouch and loosened the cap. “Haha she’ll never know what hit her!” CJ grabbed the pouch, Shadow had a look on his face like he could burst out laughing at any moment. The second she squeezed the pouch a straight stream of green frosting squirted right onto her white fur. She let out an alarming yelp. Shadow bursted out laughing. “You think this is funny?!” She asked, her fur standing up. “Well in a way YES!!” He beamed with laughter. CJ squeezed some frosting from a pouch onto a spoon and flinged it towards Shadow hitting him right in the face and getting tiny drops on Aurora. Shadow retaliated and grabbed a nearby pouch a shot blue frosting towards CJ. CJ was able to block it with the gingerbread box. “Missed!” She stuck her tongue. Shadow kept shooting shot after shot and so did CJ, but she used the box as a shield. Shadow didn’t seem to mind getting hit, he just pretended that it was mud. One pile hit Atticus right on his shoulder another hit Aurora on the back of her head, while another Pile hit Danni right in the middle of her back, and Dozer was... rolling around in it making frosting angles having the best time of his life. The other pups took cover, they wore empty pots like helmets and used pieces of cardboard for cover. Nobody else seemed pretty eager to get involved. Kyla and Princess were not in the kitchen during that time. They were totally unaware of what was happening. “STOP”!!! Garnet demanded. The two didn’t stop, Garnet rolled her eyes. She put an empty pot on Marble like a helmet. “You two are in so much trou-” Garnet got hit smack in the face by a huge chunk of a wall from the gingerbread house. She couldn’t tell who did it. Garnet was furious her fur was standing up on end. “MOOOOOM!!!!” She shouted. “Garnet dear what’s wr- AAAAHHHH!!!” Kyla shrieked. The kitchen was a mess. Frosting on the wall, on the pups. The two pups shouting back and forth at each other. “What’s going on in he- AAAHHH!!!” Princess Also shrieked at the sight of the kitchen. The two pups stopped as soon as they heard their mother shriek, “Who is responsible for this!??!” Princess looked around the room, Garnet pointed her paw towards the two Labradors covered in multiple colored frosting. “I should’ve known,” Princess murmured to herself. “Hey Princess we’re ba- woah!!! What happened??” Zuma asked. “Oh nothing much… it’s just that our pups got into another conflict with each other!!” Princess sighed. “C’mon pups let’s go to Katie’s” “B-bath?!” Shadow said. “W-water?!” Danni said. “No!!!” They both screamed. They tried to flee the kitchen, but were picked up by Ryder. “Sorry you two but this bath is necessary.” “Please Ryder sir.. I don't like baths!” Shadow protested. “Yeah me neither! I hate water!” Danni said struggling in his grasp. “Don’t ask us to do that!” “Again sorry but we’re not asking…” Ryder said firmly. “Umm can we go outside?” Granite asked looking towards his dad. “Sure, but gotta put on your beanie and scarf first,” Rubble said. The pups left and went to get their winter clothing on, except for the other pups who were covered in Frosting. “Hehe no bath for this pup,” Dozer snickered as he snuck out of the kitchen. “Where do you think you're going?” Kyla stood in front of her son. “Not today!!” Dozer made a run for it, but was quickly snatched up by his mother. “Nooo!!! Curse these tiny little legs!!” “Hey dad can me and Lani use your inner tube for sledding?” Dylan asked along with Lani who was standing next to him. “Of course you pups can, but we’re gonna have to put air in them first,” Zuma and the two pups headed to his pup house. All the other pups followed outside. Smokey was having a hard time finding his beanie and scarf. “C’mon where is it?? A-Ha!!” He put on his beanie and wrapped his scarf around his neck. “Ok here I come!” “Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold on there!” Marshall stopped his son right in his tracks. “Before you go and play remember stay away from anything that looks weird or strange.” “Okay…” Smokey nodded frantically. “And remember if you find yellow snow it’s NOT frozen lemonade!!! Got it??” Marshall firmly, raising an eyebrow. “Got it!” Smokey rushed outside towards the other pups that were already outside. At Katie's Shadow, Danni, and Dozer resisted from getting in the tub. While the other four didn’t struggle at all. Katie lifted Danni from the ground and held her above a tub. Princess had already dunked Shadow into the water. She could hear watery cries from Shadows tub. “No…” Danni pleaded. “Sorry,” without hesitation Katie dunked her in the tub and and started to wash her. Danni let out a low growl. Katie thought the warm water and bubbles would be soothing for Danni. “See? It’s not that bad..” “Hm... sure,” Danni scowled, folding her paws across her chest. Wwrrrbbb!.. O-ok! Ok! I’m done!” Shadow said. “No you're not!! I still gotta get behind your ears,” Princess wiped some bits of gingerbread crumbs from behind his ears. “Aw c’mon!” Shadow complained. “S-sorry mom,” CJ said in a low tone. Princess gave her daughter a stern look, “I’m gonna have a talk with you and your brother.” She turned back to Shadow. “Ok now you're done.” She lifted her son from the tub and placed him onto a towel. He shook off the water from his fur and got tiny drops on his mother. Both Shadow and Danni grabbed a towel and sat done in the waiting chairs with unsatisfied looks on the faces Dozer was still getting his bath, he was covering his eyes as soap was poured onto his head. “Please be careful with the eyes!!” He kept moving around the tub. “You won’t get soap in your eyes if you stop moving!!” Kyla grabbed her son, “Now stay still!” In the other tub Garnet seemed to be enjoying the warm water. “Ah… I needed this,” she murmured to herself, letting her body sink a bit more into the water. At the park the pups were all scattered across the white powdered area doing different activities. “C’mon Ash!! let’s go ice skating!” Arctic bounced around him. “I don’t know I might get all bruised up like last time,” he faltered, pushing his paw through a small lump of snow. “Don’t worry I’ll be by your side,” Arctic kissed his cheek, making Ash blush. The two put on their ice ski’s. Arctic pulled him into the ice rink and they slowly started to make their way around. Ash slipped a few times but got back up to his paws. Luckily Arctic was there to catch him… sometimes. Off not too far from Ash and Arctic were, Sage, Trapper, Snowstorm, were playing around in the snow, throwing snowballs back and forth at each other. Ace and Winter were off to the side making a snowman. “Doesn’t it look nice?” Winter said, pushing tiny pebbles onto the snowman’s chest. “Looks really amazing,” Ace said. His eyes trailed off. He noticed a black furry tail under a small tunnel of snow. “Snow?” He patted his paw near the tail and Snow poked his head out. “Yeah what’s up?” “What are you doing?” “Come see!” Snow crawled back further into the tunnel. Winter went in first and then Ace. As they got closer a light brighten up the darkness. Winter and Ace’s eyes widen. It was a round room with a snow lump that had its surface perfectly flatten like a table. The light was coming from a lantern with a candle in it. “Impressive right?” “It is, but pretty cold,” Winter lowered her beanie on her head. “Is that a mirror?” She looked at the wall and saw what she thought was a flat piece of glass. “Nah it’s ice,” “So what is this supposed to be?” Ace said. “Your new HQ?” “Nope just an igloo I managed to build,” Snow smirked. “How did you manage to make this?” Ace asked. “I have my ways,” Snow sneered. Inside the lookout the pups had just arrived back from Katie’s. Princess was finishing up her talk with her two pups in the sleeping room. “... now say your sorry to each other,” Princess said. The two pups slowly shifted their heads to each other. “I… am.. sorry,” Shadow said. “I’m… soooorrrryyyyy.. too,” CJ said. They stared awkwardly at each other. “Good… now give each other a hug,” Princess said firmly. They just sat there not wanting to comply with their mother. But they had to give in and they wrapped one paw around each other and gave their mother a crooked smile. “Oi!! I said HUG!! Each other! We can stay here all night if you want?! You two are siblings hug each other like you mean it!” They slowly crept their other paw around each other and were now in a full hug. An awkward look seized their faces. “Aww how cute,” Princess teased her two pups. The two blushed a bit in embarrassment. “I hope you two learned your lesson, other than that we’re done here,” She grinned. “Can we go outside??” Shadow asked. “No, dinner is going to be done soon- go find something else to do for now,” Princess murmured. The two pups left the room, but not before taking a quick glance at their mother. “I like how you handled that,” Zuma chuckled, leaned against the wall of the room. Princess smiled, “yup mom scores again, 5-0.” CJ went to the top of the lookout with her friend Iris. Shadow hung his head low and made his way into the TV room. There he found Faith, Aurora, and Atticus going through a box. “Hey guys, what are you all up too?” Shadow lifted his head. “We’re looking through a box of Christmas movies, "Aurora said. “Wanna check it out?” “Sure,” “Hi,” Dodge murmured as he walked up to his sister with a bright smile on his face. “What you guys doing?” Faith wrote down on a piece of paper, “We’re looking for a movie to watch, you wanna us?” “Yes! But Dodge no understand what characters say?” His ears fell back against his head. Faith wrote, “It’s ok we’ll put on subtitles” “Ok!” Dodge’s face lit up again with joy and another wide smile across his muzzle. “Oh how about The Rise Of The Guardians?,” Aurora asked. “That’s not really a Christmas movie,” Shadow said. “But it has Santa in it,” Aurora remarked. “What do you think Atticus?” Atticus paired no attention, his eyes were on the rust and white colored pup who had just walked through the lookout doors with her friend Summer. The two pups chatted and giggled about a conversation they were having. Bia turned her eyes towards Atticus. He quickly whipped his around the other way. A small blush started to appear over his cheeks. He put a movie case in front of his face to hide it from the other pups. “Eh Atticus??” Aurora beamed. “Huh? Y-Yes Aurora?” “What do you think of this movie?” She waved the front of the movie case in front of his face. “Oh! Yeah that’s a.. good movie,” Atticus said firmly. “Do you suggest we watch it?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Faith and Dodge agreed to watch it” “I mean… I don’t really care what movie it is,” he chuckled softly. “Alright then it’s settled,” Aurora nudged Shadow. “Looks like we’re going with this one!” “Hey pups we’re about to eat dinner, you can all watch a movie afterwards if you want,” Tundra said. “Dodge smell ham!,” Dodge sniffed the air. “C’mon little bro let’s go get some!” Faith wrote. The rest of the pups followed behind. All the pups headed for the kitchen. Tundra was about to make her way into the kitchen, but noticed her big brother Blizzard sitting down wearing a Christmas sweater. It was a black and white sweater that had tiny white pine trees and tiny white dots. “Merry Christmas big bro, feeling festive this year?” “Umm no… my pups got me an early Christmas gift,” Blizzard said. “It’s really.. i-itchy though,” Blizzard started to scratch himself and tug on the collar of his sweater. “I’m not really the.. dress up kind, but… I’m wearing it for them,” “Aww how sweet” “Yeah, yeah I know please don’t get all mushy” “Ok… fruit cake?” “Fruit cake?... never had any” “C’mon let’s go eat dinner, then we can get some!” W.I.P Category:Christmas Category:Pup pup puppies! Category:Pup pup puppies 2 Category:Tundra Category:Blizzard Category:Building a brighter future: rubblexkyla pups Category:Princess Category:Rocky Category:Chase Category:Skye Category:Zuma Category:Kate Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Paw Patrol